


Wooing for Dummies

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Snowed In, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean Winchester has a plan to finally woo his best friend while snowed in his family's cabin. Too bad Castiel is the either the most oblivious person in the world, or he's just not interested.





	Wooing for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza_Sugarcane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Sugarcane/gifts).



> This is written for the Profound Bond Discord Holiday Exchange. I hope you like it Morrigan <3

Dean’s hands tighten against the steering wheel as he drives forward, the snow coming down even harder and causing his ability to see the road grow even tougher. 

“We’re almost there,” Cas murmurs beside him, sitting at the edge of his seat as he gazes out the front window of the Impala. 

They already tried to turn back and drive home but there was a tree down on the road. They’ll have to make it to the cabin and wait this nasty storm out there. 

“I think I see it?” Dean says once a dark blob shows up through the downpour of snow. He squints his eyes hoping that will help his vision. It doesn’t. 

“Yes,” Cas declares, smiles blooming across his face. “We made it! We’re not gonna die inside your Impala!”

“Cas,” Dean sputters in surprise. “We were not gonna die!”

“We were! We were gonna be stranded in this snow storm and freeze to death in your precious Baby.”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Dean snorts, pulling the car up into the cabin’s driveway. 

Dean’s been planning this trip for almost six months, hoping he could use this Christmas getaway to finally tell his best friend his true feelings. Dean’s been head over heels in love with Castiel basically since the moment they met freshman year of high school. And now, almost four years later, Dean is using their last Christmas break before college to woo his best friend. Dean obviously wasn’t expecting them to be snowed in, stranded in his family’s cabin but he’s hoping it will work in his favor. 

Dean parks the Impala as far into the driveway as he can before the wheels begin to spin, getting stuck in the deep snow. “Well, I guess this is as far as Baby’s getting us. Let’s grab our stuff and head inside.”

They grab their bags and trek through the snow towards the cabin. Dean’s glad that Cas talked him into wearing his boots instead of his shoes. His toes are already freezing and he’s not sure how bad off he’d be if he didn’t listen to his friend. Just one of the many reasons he needs Cas by his side. Now Dean just needs to convince him of that too. 

Once inside, they shake off the snow and start putting their stuff away. Dean heads to the kitchen to put their food away while Cas moves towards the bedroom. Dean tries to hid his smirk at his first step into wooing Cas comes into play. 

“Hey, Dean?” Cas yells from the hallway. 

“Yeah?”

“Why is the guest room locked?”

Dean’s belly fills with butterflies as he yells back, “Mom’s remodeling it. So we’ll have to share the master bedroom.”

Dean’s hands shake as he waits for a response. There’s only one bed which means, just maybe, Dean can snuggle up with Cas to keep warm tonight. “That’s fine,” Cas yells, causing Dean’s face to heat and his hopes to soar. Right up to the point that Cas continues talking. “I’ll just take the couch and you can have the bed.”

Dean’s shoulders slump as he continues to unpack all of the food into the fridge. That might be a strike but Dean’s not giving up, he’s got so much more up his sleeves. 

***

Dean flips the burgers before walking over to where Cas is working on starting a fire in the fireplace. Dean stares unabashed as Castiel bends over, making sure the logs are exactly as he wants them, his jeans tight across his ass. Dean bites his lip as Cas bends forward even further, the bottom of his shirt pulling up and showing off the skin just above his ass. Dean has to stifle a groan as his best friend’s muscles work under his tight shirt. Dean shakes his head as he walks closer to Cas, resisting the urge to run his fingers across the exposed skin. 

“Need any help?”

Cas startles, bumping his head hard on the top of the fireplace. “Fuck,” Cas whimpers as he hold his head. 

“Cas,” Dean gasps, mouth open in shock. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

Cas gently nods his head. “I think I’m okay. Just give me a moment.” Dean shoves his hands into his pockets so he doesn’t do anything else wrong tonight. Castiel sniffs the air, his face turning to a grimace as he looks at Dean. “What are you cooking?”

Dean smiles with pride. “Burgers. You’re favorite.”

“That’s rather unfortunate.”

“Umm. Why do you say that?”

Castiel nods towards the kitchen, still rubbing his head. “I think they’re burning.”

***

Dean sighs as he tosses the burnt burgers into the trash. Can anything else go wrong tonight? He takes his time putting together some quick sandwiches so they have something to eat for dinner. It wasn’t the meal Dean had planned but it’ll still do. 

“Hey Dean?” Cas calls from the little dining room table. 

“Yeah?”

“Why are these candles lit on the table?”

Dean’s heart picks up speed as he cheeks begin to flame. Just another one of Dean’s ideas to woo his best friend. A candlelit dinner is romantic and cheesy and Dean thought for sure it would be something that Cas would love. 

Dean carries two plates towards the dining area where Cas is standing, looking at the candles with his head tilted. Once Dean enters, Cas grabs his plate. 

“I thought it would be nice to sit at the table and eat together,” Dean answers, hoping filling his chest. 

And the hope is shot down. “Why would we do that when we can eat on the couches in front of the fire?” Then Cas blows the candles out and heads into the living room. Dean tries not to let how hurt he feels show on his face.

***

They’re sitting down by the fire, sipping hot chocolate. Cas is wrapped up in a thick blanket looking so adorable. Dean’s hoping his last ditch effort will work. 

Dean shivers with his entire body, smiling to himself when Cas looks over at him. 

“Why don’t you go grab yourself a sweater, Dean?” Castiel asks, eying Dean’s biceps which aren’t covered by his tight tee shirt. Yes, Dean is freezing, but that’s kinda the point. 

“I’m okay,” Dean murmurs, biting his bottom lip. “Unless,” he starts and trails off, looking back at the fire. 

“Unless what?”

“We could share the blanket.” And snuggle by the fire goes unsaid. Castiel looks over at him and gives him a gentle smile. It fills Dean’s chest with warmth and affection. Just maybe Cas is getting it. Just maybe Dean will have the courage to tell Castiel exactly how he feels once they’re side by side, sharing warmth. 

“Not a chance,” Cas says with an amused huff. Dean steels his emotions, not letting them show on his face. He’s dealt with keeping his feelings for his best friend a secret for so long and he’s ready to do it again right now. “Go get your own clothes. My blankets are warm and I’m not letting your icicle appendages in here.”

Dean gives him a small smiles before standing up. “Well, I’m heading to bed then. I’ll get nice and toasty under my covers.”

“Good plan. Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Cas.”

***

Dean goes to sleep that night feeling rejected and down. He wasn’t sure how their trip would go but he never imagined it quite like this. He didn’t want to just throw his feelings out of nowhere and take Cas by surprise. He wanted to woo his best friend and instead he feels like his heart got crapped on. 

Which is why Dean is surprised when he wakes up in the morning and there’s someone in bed with him. He instinctively scoots further into the embrace, snuggling in without another thought. Until it hits him and his body goes completely tense. 

“Cas?” he harshly whispers. 

“Of course. Who else would it be, Dean? We’re the only ones anywhere near the cabin.” Cas lets out a huge yawn before tightening his grip around Dean’s hip, scooting closer until Dean’s back is pressed tightly against Cas’ chest. “Now go back to sleep, it’s way too early to be awake.”

Dean lays there, still completely tense. This cannot be happening. Why in the hell would Castiel be willingly spooning him like this? Especially when yesterday was such a colossal failure. 

Cas lets out a sigh. “You’re not gonna go back to sleep until we talk about this, are you?”

Dean shakes his head. He bites his lip to stop the whimper that tries to escape when Cas runs his nose through Dean’s hair. He’s always dreamed of waking up in Castiel’s arms and he wants so desperately for this to be real. 

“I called Gabriel last night after you went to bed. I wanted to let him know we were safe.”

“Okay?” Dean prompts, when Cas pauses. 

“I told him about how weird you were acting yesterday. Do you want to know what he told me?”

Dean’s heart picks up speed as he nods his head. 

“He told me that I was an oblivious asshole.”

Dean lets out a startled laugh. He turns over until they can see face to face. Castiel has the biggest smile on his face that causes Dean’s belly to fill with butterflies. 

“Then he told me that I should tell you how I feel but you were already sleeping. So I thought I would tell you through my actions,” he adds with a shrug. 

“I tried that yesterday and it didn’t really go all that well,” Dean says, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “Every single thing I planned to woo you with blew up in my face.”

“You should have just told me how you feel, Dean.”

Dean opens his eyes. “I was scared.”

Cas’ smile grows even larger, all gums and teeth. “You shouldn’t be because I feel the same way.”

“Really? Just so we’re on the same page,” Dean says, taking a deep breath before blurting out. “I’ve been in love with you since freshman year.”

“Yeah,” Cas says before leaning down so their lips are only a fraction from touching. “Same.”

Dean leans that last bit forward, touching their lips together for the first time. It’s chaste and sweet and over quickly but it’s the best kiss Dean’s ever had. When he pulls back, he sees nothing but love and affection written all over his best friend’s face. 

“I can’t believe you sat around in only your tee shirt hoping to snuggle under the blankets with me,” Cas says with a snort. 

Dean turns his back to Cas, snuggling back against his chest once more. “I should have known better than to think you should share your blankets.”

“I think you’ll be able to persuade me to share in the future,” Cas says, laying a kiss against the back of Dean’s neck. “Especially if it means I get to hold you like this.”


End file.
